


The Knight and The Runaway

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/F, F/M, Gen, Im trying my best, M/M, Medievalstuck, Multi, Other, davekat - Freeform, fantasystuck, romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8315236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: MKAY SO THIS IS THE SHIZZLE DAVE DAWG HERE LIKE WENT TO DERSE WHICH IS A KINGDOM AND ONE DAY HE SNEAKS INTO PROSPIT WHICH IS ALSO A KINGDOM FOR SOMETHING LIKE SOME STUPID SWORD OR A RUBY OR SOMETHIN THAT GAY BOY LIKES WHICH IS BAD NOW BECAUSE PPL ARE AFTER HIM NOW ITS UP TO KARKAT MOTHER EFFIN VANTAS TO SAVE HIS BEAUTIFUL BUNS





	1. Chapter 1

“My name is unimportant— ‘Knight’ of Derse, you must come with me if you want to live…” The short, young-man would stare into your maroon red eyes. With little to no hesitation, you crouch down to the dirt hole and jump into it, accidentally landing onto your ‘savior’. He got back onto his feet fairly quickly and began to climb back to the hole of escape with one hand, using vines on the cobble walls and with the other hand, he holds the circular wooden ‘plug’. He struggles but manages to close up the last source of natural light in the strange corridor.

He makes his way down to your level, heavily breathing once he was before you.   
Without a blink between the second, he drew a (quite breathtaking) sword (You only know this due to it shining, also because of the sound of metal). He had no hesitation to let the blade become a very neighbor to your throat. You backed up, landing against the cobble wall. “Woah! Let's take it easy there,” You try to get his guard down, but he only just pushed the blade closer to your neck, leaving barely a scratch on your brown, freckled skin. “Listen here, I’m taking a huge risk keeping a Dersie like you away from the king’s hands…” The young man breathed heavily, obviously sounding upset. “D-Dersie?” You stuttered, in actual fear of what were to happen to your life whilst in the hands of a complete stranger who you bear only a few inches above. Suddenly, you and your possible murderer look up and the shaking dirt ceiling (which was a mistake, seeing you got a few bits of dirt into your eyes). And the second you look down to meet eye level with the man beside you, everything goes black.

  
How, oh, how did you get into this situation?


	2. The King is Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BACK TO DIS SHIZzLE K SO THE KING DAWG DIES ANNNNNNND FREAKIN DAVE Y U SO DUMB LIKE CMAN. 
> 
> ALSO IT LOOKS A LOT LONGER TO READ IF READ ON PHONE SO SORRY LAPTOP USERS

“The King is dead.” After this phrase, the room was filled with gasps and cries. You glance over to your left, staring at the short Rogue while all the apples once in her hands dropped to the ground with a ‘thud’ after each one. Her much taller friend put a hand on her shoulder, nudging for her to exit the grand ballroom. It was only a few moments ago where this room was filled with laughter, then terror, then… silence. The King’s death had been caused by an assassin from Prospit who escaped before anyone could blink. The King was stabbed In the heart. The room stood still. You couldn't believe your eyes. You sprint past the hundreds of dancers who were now standing still, in awe. You run up to your brother, who was abandoned by the guards as they run after the culprit. You’d crouch down beside your ruler, your sibling, a pool of blood forming almost as red as your own cape. “Dave…” He’d mutter, spitting up blood while doing so. Struggling to hold back tears, you motion for someone in the crowd to help, anyone. “God, someone, do something!” You hear a constant ringing in your eyes, screeching for anyone to come to your brothers aid. Finally, a curvy woman runs out the crowd and to your side, crouching down to get to the level of the injured body. She had long black hair and tan skin and was wearing a very big and beautiful gown. The entire ballroom was silent for about 10 minutes, other than a whisper in the crowd. She stood slowly, staring into your eyes with a sympathetic look. You fall to your knees, staring at the corpse of your once very alive brother. You stare into his dead, light orange eyes, slowly fading to almost a white. You saw the females dress turn at the corner of your eye, assuming she’s facing the crowd. “The King is dead.” And here we are, to where we left off. The tall man with the somewhat long hair and blue vest set his pale hand on your shoulder, motioning for you to stand. As if on cue, guards from all directions swarm into the room, including the few who ran after the murderer. The room was once again filled with chatter, yet none was of joyful tales or laughter as before. People were yelling, crying, and some were pure silent. You stood up slowly, using the stranger beside you as support. Before you could even comprehend somewhat of what's happened, your older sister rushes over to you. She was crying, not so surprising. She put her hand onto your should, then her arm around your neck, pulling you into an embrace. It was over very quickly, like a quick eye glance reunion between strangers who've seen one another once before. You couldn't hear what she was discussing with the man beside you, probably due to the continuous ringing which has lowered a tiny bit. The man in blue nodded, then he gripped your shoulder and pushed you forward— away from the corpse… away from the death of Dirk Strider, King of Derse.

You sat in a cold, small, dark, & empty room. You're still trying to come to a conclusion as to the recent events. As a result of boredom, you stood up from the fairly comfortable pink cushioned stool. You pace, and pace, and pace… ‘Thud’—‘Thud’—‘Thud’. The big, white door of the dark room opened, illuminating the furniture in the, what you assumed ‘small’ room which was rather large, minus all the large desks, papers, and chairs… You turn quickly to see who is entering, but you don't get a chance to see clearly since she just ran and hugged you, throwing you back a bit. You look down at the whitish-blonde haired girl, hugging you to the point where you almost loose your breath. You look up at her tall, slim ‘friend’ in the doorway (Yes, Kanaya is from prospit but the feud isn't official between the kingdoms yet. Plus, they make acceptions…) “Good morning…” Kanaya mouthed. You look down at your young sibling, wrapping your arms around her. She lifts her head up, facing you. She did cry, obviously from her pink eyes, but she looked to have more concern for you. You and Dirk were closer than he and your other siblings, so it'd be natural for her and Roxy both to freak out over how you're feeling. “He’s not… here, you know…” You whispered to her, holding your sister tighter. “Yes, I know. His wounds were… very bad…” “Yeah…” She loosened her grip, and you stepped back. “It’s been almost 3 days… You need to get out, Dave…” Three days? “It's been possibly 3 hours, but no way has it been three days.” Rose exhaled loudly at your assumed stupidity? You… don't get it. It hasn't been 3 days— Or maybe… it had been… “Dave, it has been 3 days. It was December 6th when we had the ball, the same day the… ‘incident’ happened. It's December 9th.”  
You glance up at the pale woman in the doorway. Kanaya would nod, concluding that it had been 3 days. Three days, wasted. How could you be so stupid, leaving the kingdom to your sisters to rule alone with no help from you— not that they didn't understand HOW to rule, just… That was a lot of pressure for all four of you, now that your brother died and you were ‘spaced out’ for three days… damn. “Like I was saying,” Rose began again “You need to get out of the castle… I swear, I spend all my time in the library and I've become darker than you.” She grabbed your arm and lifted it up, leaving it the air, then pulled hers right up next to it. “Only by a little…” You replied “But that’s because the library has those new skylights, and those MASSIVE windows…” Rose rolled her eyes, turning around and walking to her fiancé. You sighed, looking around for something to occupy you while they received privacy. You glared around the room once more. Ahh. This was—is Zahhack’s ’Doctor/Building’ area. He was a very skilled technician. You guess you forgot that he ALSO lives in this kingdom and is rather important. Just look at you, so selfish with your own matters you forget about your most important staff. How foolish. You turn back around after noticing the whispering had stopped. The door was slightly closed, and the two women were gone. The brightness leaking into the room from the hall hurt your eyes. Rose was right, you need to go out more. But before you do— where the hell are your shades?


End file.
